1. Field
Embodiments of the invention may relate to a laser projector, more particularly, to a laser projector using a scanner and a method of processing a signal thereof.
2. Background
Generally, a laser projector is a system that displays an image by projecting an input image signal, using a laser beam emitted from a laser source. Such a laser projector is usually used for presentation in a conference room, a projector in a theater and a home theater.
The laser projector may include a laser source, an optical modulator, an optical system, an optical scanner and an image controller.
In this instance, the laser source includes a red laser for generating a red laser, a green laser for generating a green laser and a blue laser for generating a blue laser.
The laser source emits the generated laser to the optical modulator. The laser modulator modulates the incident laser based on an image control signal of the image controller to generate a diffraction light and it emits the generated diffraction light to the optical system.
Hence, the generated diffraction light is transmitted to the optical scanner via the optical system and the optical scanner scans the light to display an image, while mirrors are rotating a preset angle according to a mirror control signal of the image controller.